countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Egypt
ru:Египет Egypt is situated in the northeast corner of Africa and southwest corner of Asia by a land bridge formed by the Sinai Peninsula. Egypt is a Mediterranean country bordered by the Gaza Strip and Israel to the northeast, the Gulf of Aqaba and the Red Sea to the east, Sudan to the south, and Libya to the west. Across the Gulf of Aqaba lies Jordan, across the Red Sea, lies Saudi Arabia, and across the Mediterranean, lie Greece, Turkey and Cyprus, although none share a land border with Egypt. Description Appearance For their female counterpart, they are usually seen in a white dress. For the male counterpart, it's often a pharaoh type of outfit. Personality Egypt is very strong and he can go to violence if he really needs to he also seems to have a very weird hate to Israel where he can be rude or nice depending on his mood while Israel on the other hand Israel treats him good all the time, he is nice to the others and have the will to never give up Interests Egypt loves football so much, he also plays online games with others flag meaning the red stands for the time and struggles before the revolution where Egypt was under the ali or alawiyya dynasty as well as the British rule the white stands for the bloodless nature of the Egyptian revolution of 1952 to 1953 the black stands for the end of oppression of the Egyptian people and the beginning of a new era in the 20th century the emblem in the middle of the flag is the coat of arms of Egypt, below the eagle is a scroll, that its holding with it's feet. it says the Arab republic of Egypt in Arabic History for almost 30 centuries—from its unification around 3100 B.C. to its conquest by Alexander the Great in 332 B.C.—ancient Egypt was the preeminent civilization in the Mediterranean world. From the great pyramids of the Old Kingdom through the military conquests of the New Kingdom, Egypt’s majesty has long entranced archaeologists and historians and created a vibrant field of study all its own: Egyptology. The main sources of information about ancient Egypt are the many monuments, objects and artifacts that have been recovered from archaeological sites, covered with hieroglyphs that have only recently been deciphered. The picture that emerges is of a culture with few equals in the beauty of its art, the accomplishment of its architecture or the richness of its religious traditions. War Against Israel the Arab- Israeli war the 1956 Suez war in jun 5, 1967 the 6th day war happened, not going too much on details but Israel beat Egypt so hard Yom Kippur war in October 6 1973 the soviet union decided to help Egypt and Syria while the US helped Israel so the three got new toys to play with anyways before the war Egypt didn't want to destroy Israel nor cause much damage to Israel but just to reclaim Egypt's honor and then make peace with him but Syria had only one goal, to destroy Israel once and for all, the war ended in October 26, 1973 where Israel was almost going to get defeated gone forever but the USA just dropped a lot of supplies to Israel to the point where...well you guessed it Israel managed to win...but...did Israel actually win? Egypt itself did not feel like he is a loser anymore anyways after the war Egypt and Israel had peace treaty so both does not get into conflict anymore. Relationships Family * Turkey: - stepfather * United Kingdom: - stepfather * France: - stepmother * Cyprus: - wife (depends on the person) Friends * Syria; - we both are trying to keep Islam our main religion we also help each other and have a very strong relations and i am happy with that * Lebanon; - i don't know i mean we are friends i guess * United Arab Emirates; - the best Arab country i have ever seen i always had fun with you * Saudi Arabia; - same thing to the UAE * Iraq; - while you are in Asia and i am in the end of Africa we are still friends * USA- well the you are that kind of person that likes to help poor countries and i agree with that israel is so small that's why you are helping it and that's why i like you, you maybe weird at one point but still a good friend Neutral * Israel; - meh still a friend even though you stole my entire Sinai peninsula but the past is dead now we focus on the future hope you get better Enemies * Turkey * Qatar * Iran Past Versions * Ancient Egypt; - great grandfather or past self (depends on the person) Opinions Israel listen i know you and your Jews are trying to live peacefully but don't get that on us it's not our problem that you are small as hell United Kingdom I know that you are my step father but...STOP BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF OTHER COUNTRIES iran YOU LIED TO US YOU TOLD US THAT YOU WON'T USE NUCLEAR WEAPONS BUT THANKS TO ISRAEL WE MANAGED TO FIND THE TRUTH IF ISRAEL DIDN'T EXPOSE YOU YOU WOULD HAVE NUKED ALOT OF CONTRIES AND I GUARANTEE YOU WOULD HAVE NUKED ME Geography Egypt is 1 million kilometers if you visited the country much you will know that the country is more than just sand with whale bones and other stuff it is between Israel, Libya and Syria Reference ru:Египет Category:Country Category:Everything Category:Africa Category:Asia Category:Characters Category:Arabian countries Category:Islamic Countries Category:The Sahara Countries